custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Ogre
Chaos Ogre is the most advanced Rogue Jaeger before the appearance of Obsidian Fury. History Creation Chaos Ogre was designed and built by a teenager named Kai, the son of a former businessman that lived in Singapore. In the aftermath of a Kaiju attack in Singapore that killed most of his family, he took half of his family's resources and relocated to Las Vegas where construction on Chaos Ogre began. Kai worked on the construction of Chaos over a number of years and made an A.I to assist him with the work, presumably using scrap parts from the Jaegers that were destroyed during the Kaiju War. He presumably secured the parts left in the city ruins or sold on the black market and the machine remained a work in progress. First Fight Chaos Ogre is confronted by Soyuz Akula in the Baltic Sea when a Cargo Ship smuggles the Rogue Jaeger to Singapore. Chaos Ogre exits it's container and ignores the warnings of Soyuz Akula, and the two Jaegers approached each other. Chaos feinted a right haymaker, and when Soyuz raised it's guard in an attempt to block it, Chaos used Ogre's Onslaught, critically damaging Soyuz's torso, removing part of it's visor and knocking it down with an uppercut. Getting up, Soyuz attempted a low punch to Chaos's torso, but the blow merely bounced off. Using Soyuz's momentary lowering of guard, Chaos performed Wall Breaker, which shorted out Soyuz's weapon systems, seeing an opportunity, Chaos uppercut Soyuz, but lowered the start of the strike, which resulted in the punch going through Soyuz's torso, destroying the frame and power core, and exiting through the neck, ripping Soyuz Akula's Conn-Pod off. Kai later saves both pilots and puts them on the Cargo Ship and heads towards Singapore only to find Spartan Indomitable waiting for him there. Later events Ogre and Indomitable clashed, both delivering devastating blows to each other until Indomitable got the upper hand and apprehended the rogue Jaeger. The Jaeger's remains later get intergrated into Urusai Chogokin. It's designed was later replicated by crime syndicates and one such unit fought Xamdrag Ghidraga in Siberia. Features Chaos Ogre's fighting style mainly consists of a flurry of slices from it's Ogre Swords, crosses and jabs, along with the occasional Plasma Shoulder Tackle. Chaos does not need to use excessive amounts of power as his hands are extremely dense despite initial apearances, meaning they will cause major damage, even with a light punch. He has incredibly good defense due to his armguards and alloys, as well as the fact that his pilot is a martial artist. If an opponent proves to be a challenge to beat with his basic style, Chaos Ogre will change his fighting style to a more martial art based one, using guard stances that look similar to Muay Thai stances, and strikes and blocks from Taekwondo, like spearhand strikes, knifehand strikes and blocks, outside/minor outside body blocks, and elbowing. Chaos Ogre only needs one pilot to operate the entire Jaeger despite being 250 ft tall. This is accomplished by an A.I which shares the neural load with the pilot, thus making piloting the Jaeger easier. Combos: ' * ''It's all Ogre now: Two fast light jabs to the head that stun the opponent, then a heavy haymaker to the head or shoulder. * Ogre's Onslaught: Chaos uses a low, fast attack to lower the opponent's defences, then, uppercuts the opponent. * Wrath of the Oni: Two heavy hits, usually a hook and an uppercut. * Wall Breaker: Cross, turns left shoulder to opponent and bashes into the opponent, stunning them, then two crosses to the head. '''Special Moves: * Wakizashi Straight'': Left jab, overhead right (starts with arm above Chaos's head, then goes to left hip), underhand right (from left hip, underhand backhand upwards and drawing an Ogre Sword), decapitates opponent.'' * Southpaw Pain Revolution: Shoulder charge (left shoulder), stabs opponent, crushing sweep to the abdomen, uppercut, heavy straight punch to center of chest. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSIPaB3x6LI Category:Jaegers